


To Make Her Smile

by madgrace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mostly platonic pidgance, pidgance, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgrace/pseuds/madgrace
Summary: Say what you must about Lance. Yeah he doesn’t have the best ideas, he gets easily gets distracted from things that should be a priority, and sometimes he can just be a plain idiot. But he’s doing the best he can to be a good team member and he knows when something’s up with his teammates, even the ones who do everything in their power to pretend like that’s not the case.People like Pidge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little drabble I wrote for a drabble prompt on tumblr. The prompt was "I just want to see you smile." You can find the tumblr post [here](http://jockfrost.tumblr.com/post/154619591457/for-any-pairing-you-like-3-i-just-want-to)

Say what you must about Lance. Yeah he doesn’t have the best ideas, he gets easily gets distracted from things that should be a priority, and sometimes he can just be a plain idiot. But he’s doing the best he can to be a good team member and he knows when something’s up with his teammates, even the ones who do everything in their power to pretend like that’s not the case. 

People like Pidge. 

It’s obvious that something’s been bothering her. Maybe to someone who hasn’t known her as long wouldn’t be able to detect the signs but for Lance it’s clear as day. Lance has known her for ages at this point, their friendship going back long before lion spaceships and Altean princesses. Back when it was just the two of them and Hunk working together ( and goofing off together ) at the Garrison. Even back then he’s been able to sense when she was feeling down or when something was on her mind. 

Don’t be mistaken, Lance is not a perceptive person he never has been. He was the last to discover Pidge’s identity and even then he needed to be told straight out or her doubts he wouldn’t have ever figured it out. But he can still read people pretty well, read their emotions and how they’re feeling. He supposes it’s a perk with being a fairly emotional person himself.  

In the last couple of days she’s been more quiet than usual ( and that’s saying something because she’s a pretty quiet person to begin with ), keeping to herself mostly in her room and working on her tech. Normally this wouldn’t concern Lance. Everybody feels down every once and a while and Pidge is no exception. But from what he can tell it’s starting to get worse. She’s not eating as much as she used to, simply playing around with it and moving it around her plate with her spork. Of course this is the food goo we’re talking here. She could very easily just find it gross like Lance does. But he knows that’s not the case, not when she’s eaten heartily at other times. No, something’s up and he’s going to get to the bottom of it. 

It doesn’t take long after observing her carefully from afar over the next couple of days ( At one point she caught him staring and looked as if she was about to stab him with something so after that he tried a more indirect approach ) to figure out what’s bothering her. She’s been carrying around that picture of her brother more often. It’s got to have something to do with that. She’s probably just missing him. Lance gets it, he gets it more than he’d like to admit. He really misses his family back home. But he at least has the comfort knowing they’re back on Earth, safe and not worrying about the freaky space shit they deal with on a regular basis. 

Pidge doesn’t have that comfort. 

Her family are god knows where dealing with god knows what. If he was in her position he’d be riddled with stress and worry for them 24/7. He can only imagine what she’s going through at the moment. 

Lance also knows her birthday is coming up too. He’s not sure the exact day ( he’s never been good with remembering specific dates and he’s likely not going to be any time soon ), some day in late May. He only really knows this because she’d mentioned it the previous year back at the Garrison. He doesn’t know if it’s related at all but it’s definitely an opportunity for him to try to cheer her up. He figures a surprise party might work or at least he hopes it will. 

Pidge has never given off the impression that she’s very big on parties but to someone like Lance the idea of not liking a party being thrown for them seems absurd. She doesn’t even have to do any of the planning! That’s probably his least favorite part of parties so that’s what makes surprise parties so great. 

He brings up the idea to the others not long after and to his delight they’re all pretty receptive to the idea ( all except for Keith really but that doesn’t surprise him. Figures he’d end up being the party pooper of the group ). To his surprise Allura seems to get really into the party planning. Guess she’s missed having parties and banquets being held around the castle. Unsurprisingly Coran is also very involved in the party planning, doing everything he can to make the party as elaborate and decorative as possible. Lance is grateful the others are so willing to help him out with the whole thing. He really isn’t great at planning things. Sure he’s got the big picture there but once it gets to the nitty gritty details he’s almost completely useless. 

However he’s been left in charge to distract Pidge while the others set up the party and he couldn’t be more thrilled. He’s planned a great scheme of things to keep her occupied including pretending his lion is malfunctioning, pretending the automatic door to his bedroom is broken, _actually breaking his bedroom door_ , and many more. By the time he gets the all clear from Shiro Pidge is not only impatient and annoyed with him, she nearly kicks him. 

It’s all worth it though when he ends up leading her to the banquet hall, pretending that Hunk had come up with some kind of space equivalent of peanut butter cookies ( he actually had done that but of course this was part of the party ) that he wanted her to try. This sort of hungry look of excitement fills her eyes and she bolts in the direction of the hall. Lance has to run with all his power just to make sure he gets there before she does. 

The look on her face when the lights turn on and the rest of the team yell ‘SURPRISE’ is priceless. Well she’d screamed and nearly fell over first from the initial shock ( Lance forgot that she startles easy ). 

The rest of the team are donned in homemade multicolored party hats. Coran is waving around green party streamers enthusiastically and Hunk and Allura are blowing party horns happily. Shiro and Keith are holding plates of food and grinning. Even after all their planning it’s not the most festive looking party. It certainly pales in comparison to the parties he threw at home whenever someone in the family had a birthday. But hopefully it at least cheers Pidge up a little bit and reminds her that her dad and brother aren’t the only family she has. 

To his surprise Pidge immediately turns to him, punching him hard in the arm before saying, “Did you do this? Is this why you were so hell bent on bothering me all day?”

He nods, relatively unbothered by the punch ( her fists are tiny anyway ) and grinning down at her deviously. “Yep.”

“But why? It’s not like its a big deal or anything. It’s just my birthday. It’s not even a very important one.”

He pauses a moment before answering, his expression softening and his smile growing more sweet and genuine. “I just -- I just wanted to see you smile.”

And so she does. 


End file.
